The present invention relates to a video signal reproducing system where a video signal from recording means such as a laser disk and video tape can be reproduced on a display in stroboscopic motion.
Due to the recent technological progress in the field of digital signal process, it has become possible to reproduce video signals in special modes so as to provide a stationary picture or to feed intermittently frames. These special modes can be realized by storing a video signal read from the recording medium in a digital frame memory and controlling the output thereof.
FIG. 6 shows an example of a conventional video signal reproducing system. A video signal read by a pickup (not shown) is fed to an ordinary terminal 1 for an ordinary reproduction. With stroboscopic motion, the video signal is stored in a digital frame memory 2, and applied to a stroboscopic effect terminal 3. A changeover switch 4 for selectively connecting a display 5 with the ordinary terminal 1 and the stroboscopic effect terminal 3 is provided. An audio signal is applied to the display 5 through an audio signal input terminal 8.
The digital frame memory 2 is controlled by a memory controller 6 in accordance with time preset in a timer 7. A new video signal corresponding to one frame is written in the memory when the set time elapses. Thus stationary picture displayed on the display 5 changes at every set time. The system is useful in creating a certain mood in an entertaining environment or when editing videotape.
However, since the image changes at regular intervals irrespective of the music which accompanies the images, the picture is not particularly impressive.